robertdawsonfandomcom-20200213-history
Stories of Robert's Life
Stories of Robert's Life {C}The stories concerning Robert's Life and orgin are many. And none quite agree with the other. In an effort to provide a easy way to acess these pages, we have this page. A catalogue where people can tell their own stories of Robert Dawson. All of these are considered fiction, as the scientific explanation for how Robert was concieved is a complicated thing to explain. For a primary source account of Robert go to Broken Memories - The Ian Geiberger Story. Robert Dawson: The Man, The Myth, The Legend Robert Dawson was found as a baby. He was the ruler of a small band of wolves. They called him ato-meweaho which means in wolf "dangerous one". When he was found he was stronger and faster then any man that had ever been found before, he was so strong that even as a baby he could wretle a wolf to the ground. He was vicious, catching deer and eating them raw.This was all when he was only three. He was found by a pair of kindly farmers who took Robert in to raise him on their own as they had been unable to have children. Five days later Robert walked out of that house alive, the farmers did not. I'll Kill You!!: The Robert Dawson Story Robert Dawson: Father, Son, Menace Many people say they’ve met Robert Dawson, but it’s just a projection, sent to simulate his being on this planet. He is currently living on the moon with his wife, June, and commands a small army of mice. Scientists say no one knows the real form of Robert Dawson. When Robert was a baby, he was found in a volcano, living in the magma, possibly sent up from Hell. When he was rescued, he brought death and despair to the world around him. He lived with a murder of crows, travelling throughout the world. When he reached a small town in Southern California, he decided to disguise himself as a small child in order to get some education. However, after failing and ultimately shooting up his high school, Robert left this world, leaving all but his children. We now think he brought his children into space only to eat them. When he returned in the year 2030, he was The Meth King in the solar system KL-93. With infinite power throughout the universe, Dawson retuned to kill his former accomplices with his newly formed faction, The Assassins. Death reigned over the Earth, leaving only Robert and the wolves. The End. THE TERRIFYING STORY OF DAWSON Robert, a mysterious soul that does, but does not exist. Robert has caused havoc over the worlds for many years. The legend says he was excavated from the center of a fossilized tyrannosaurus rex. Scientists speculate he wasn’t eaten, but that he implemented himself into the stomach as to survive the dinosaur apocalypse. He now lives at the martian core, where he is planning what we think is judgement day. Where he doesn’t bring anyone to heaven, he in fact, kills everyone. This is what the creation of Robert was for. So there would be someone in the universe to get rid of entire plants of a time. Now, he wasn’t created by someone, he created himself,, he is in fact a collection of every hideous thing in the universe’s entire existence. Robert is his own, nothing like him. Robert will kill you. Robert Dawson Playwrite? There are many things assosiated with the name of Dawson: Death, Murder, Destruction. But There is a period of time in which Robert Dawson expressed more then his anger, he expressed his admiration for the human spirit. It was the Elizibethian era, and Robert was feeling a bit bored with the old murder and mahem. After watching a incredebly horrid play he decide to wrtie his own under a clever psudenum, William Shakespeare. In a incredably short period of time Robert Cranked outplays classics that would live on forever. He setled down as a prince of london. A found transcript of the original draft of Hamelet shows this allusion to roberts life before he was a playwrite. To be, or not to be, that is the question: Whether 'tis Nobler in the mind to suffer The Slings and Arrows of outrageous Fortune, Or to take Arms against a Sea of troubles, And by opposing end them: to die, to sleep No more; and by a sleep, to say we end The heart-ache, and the thousand Natural shocks That Flesh is heir to? 'Tis a consummation Devoutly to be wished. To die to sleep, To sleep, perchance to Dream; I have only one recource, to use a show of fource, Assasianation is my only course.